


Me and Goat Mom

by scipper540



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Goat mom, Goats, Inspired By Undertale, Male-Female Friendship, Mom Toriel, Oral Sex, Other, Pie, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sloppy Makeouts, Undertale Spoilers, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipper540/pseuds/scipper540
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another undertale fic! sorry for spelling and shit u guess know the deal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and Goat Mom

GOAT MOM AND ME

 

You woke up on a bed of golden flowers somewhere. You look around a bit to get your bearings.  
“Must have dozed off again…” You murmur to yourself as you stand up to leave your little spot. You knew where you where and you knew how to get back to the ruins. You picked yourself up and started off. You tried to think of other things, you really did. But no matter how hard you tried you always ended up thinking about the same thing. Toriel. She was always on your mind. Ever since she made you pie that one day after rescuing you from some nasty flower. You thought about calling her, but that would have been a mistake. With the thoughts you were having it was likely one would slip out.  
God, you couldn’t believe the nasty things you could think up, well actually, you could. You could be quiet the pervert at times. But damn, Toriel was the woman… or goat… you just had to get your hands on. Just the thought of having her under you… looking up to you with those eyes covered in the sent of sex. Just having her on her knees … begging for you. Those thoughts turned you upside down. Toriel was so sweet though, so innocent. How could you think that.  
“Hey!”  
A voice pulled you fast out of your trance. You turned towards the familiar voice smiling but a coarse blush rushed across your face.  
“H-hey Toriel, how is it hanging?” You smiled happy to see her.  
“I just finished a pie! Do you wan a come eat it or…” She had to admit, finding children who fall down into the mountain was kinda normal. But finding a teenager was… rather strange. It didn’t make any difference to her though, he was cute.  
“Um… I am not really feeling in a pie mood… maybe later…” You said walking in and turning to walk down the hall.  
“You sure? All right then… I will just deliver it later then.” She sighed. Shit.. did you do something wrong? Fuck…  
You walked in and laid back on your bed. Damn, you couldn’t even control your thoughts around her. The way she made your brain go numb. It drove you crazy. You felt how tight your pants got just from thinking all that. Well… it couldn’t hurt… could it? You slowly trailed your hand down to your pants, flicking over the button to your jeans and pulling them down just enough. Damn it… you were already more than soft… Your fingers drifted up your semi hard cock as you bit your lip to hold back a moan. The single touch sent shivers rolling up your spine.  
“Toriel~” You moaned softly. God, if she was stripped of that stupid dress and if she was all sprawled out on your bed; her arms above her head and her legs spread showing off her sweet pussy. Your strokes grew faster to a normal decent rate. Your cock was hard and throbbing now. Just the thought of her like that set you on edge. You formed your hand around yourself and moaned a little louder. Still trying to keep quiet. Your hand slid up and down your hard cock faster as you imagined just what she would sound like in bed. Her soft moans, her voice gasping for breath.  
“T-Toriel!” You cried out in lust and desire.  
“Yes?… are you all right?” Shit SHIT SHIT! She hear you! Fucking hell! Maybe you were louder than you thought! You could hear footsteps coming down the hall, god she was so close, but so were you. You banked on the fact that you had locked the door. You quickly worked at your cock pumping fast trying to get off before she could get in. You bit your lip harder in some vain attempt to quiet your moans. It didn’t work very well.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and as light began to fill the room.  
“T-Toriel! D-don’t!” You cried out desperately and turning over on your stomach. Shit that hurt. It fucking crushed your cock. You tried to move so that it wasn’t so bad but it seemed at every angle it hurt.  
“… what are you doing?” She walked over slowly.  
“J-just resting! Please go away Toriel!” You said shaking and still groaning in pain.  
“You sound hurt…?” She laid a hand on your back rocking to turn you over. You fought against her touch.  
“D-dont!” You jerked back and she fought against you trying to get you to turn over. The two of you toppled to the floor and you fell on top of her.  
“T-Toriel! It isn’t what it seems!” You blushed and bit your lip seeing her surprise and slight shock.  
“… w-were you….” She stammered putting the pieces together.  
“I…” Damn yourself straight to hell. How could you explain this! “I… My imagination just ran off… I wasn’t purposely thinking of you…” You lied avoiding her gaze.  
She smiled softly and pushed you up and off. You were so embarrassed as you sat on the floor next to her.  
“You look like your in heat dear…. do …do you need my help?” She murmured softly avoiding your gaze as well. She seemed to look more red even though her fur covered her.  
“W-what?” You turned back surprised she asked. Was she really suggesting-?  
“I thought… you might want me to…” She confessed.  
“T-toriel…. I….” You stammered for words as you leaned closer to her. Whatever it was it attracted you to her. She looked up at you and bit her own lip. Good god was that hot. You leaned in close to her, closer and closer, sealing the gap between the two of you. Your lips met in a spark and flame. A rush of heat traveled through your body as you leaned in closer. Desperate to taste more of her. You held you hand up and cupped her cheek, her soft warm fur twisted in between your fingers. You turned your head for a better angle as you pulled her closer. Your bodies sharing the heat between the both of you. A soft murmur of a moan came from her as you did so.  
You were so eager licking at her bottom lip asking for entrance, to her mouth. She gladly obeyed as she opened slightly. That was all you needed. You rushed in and tasted all you could of her. A moan escaped your own mouth as you and her fought over dominance, that was short lived as you quickly over took her. She whined and moaned becoming so submissive to your touch. You explored her mouth with such vigor and lust. Every part of this sent electric shocks through your body. She shook with anticipation as you felt her arms wrap around you. Her fingers intertwining with your hair as she pulled you closer.  
You both broke for breath as she panted and looked at you with eyes hooded in desire.  
“h-honey… you need me for this… just let me…” She said placing her hand on your chest and applying a small force, which you gave into, falling back on the ground. Your cock was in the air throbbing and needing attention. She smiled softly before licking at the tip.  
She gave a small giggle, “Humans are so weird… you taste so funny.” She smiled taking another lick from the base all the way up to the tip. She drew plenty of needy gasps and whines from you. Her little movements of her wet tongue drove you mad. Flicking at the tip a few more times before she wrapped her lips around it. You moaned out louder now knowing it was just you two. She sucked very softly at first not even hard enough to get you off at all. You gripped the fallen sheets arching your back trying to get more from her. She soon began to suck more, a bit harder and lower. Now you were moaning consistently, panting and whining for more. She didn’t stop there. Her lips moved lower and up again sucking decently on you. Then she moaned around your cock, this sent vibrations all around it and up your back crawling into your mind.  
“T-Toriel!” You managed to gasp out in a lust filled need. She smirked and more knowing you were enjoying it. Every new movement reached you in some different way. You bucked up your hips as she sucked. She nearly pulled off choking just a bit, but she was determined to help you.  
She sucked even harder now moaning, then slowing down to a snails pace. The way she tormented you and drove you to the brink and back was just to much to handle anymore.  
“T-tori! I- I’m gonna-!” Too late, you came hard moaning at the top of your lungs and thrusting your hips into her mouth. She pulled off as your cum drizzled from her mouth and down her chin. She was panting and gasping. She swallowed most of it arching her own back in pleasure.  
“g-goodness… my my… you… you taste so wonderful… I …” She panted. You lay on the floor spent and tired. Looking up to her and smirking softly.  
“I might just have to make a pie out of this.” She drug her finger alone her chin licking it off.  
“Th-thanks Tori…” You murmured tired yet again.  
“Your welcome.” She smiled managing to stand and walk to the door. Looking back once she smiled.  
“I’ll make you some dinner once you rest up a bit dear.” She smiled leaving and shutting the door.  
God, dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to hell.. but i guess so are you now.


End file.
